


Eiyuu (Hero)

by KuraiTsuky



Category: Naruto
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, M/M, Not Naruto Epilogue Compliant, Reconciliation, Redemption, Regret, Resurrection sort of, Uchiha Obito Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 08:46:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15860226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraiTsuky/pseuds/KuraiTsuky
Summary: Obito wakes up after trying to give his life for Kakashi for the second time.





	Eiyuu (Hero)

 

Obito opens his eyes feeling dizzy, he tries to get up but the whole world around him seems to shift and he has to lie back again. His body hurts, his eyes especially , like he’s used them too much but he can’t quite remember…

Everything comes back at once and Obito has to incorporate not to choke on his own vomit. He empties the contents of his stomach, whatever those might be, on the ground by his side. The mere motion of breathing is unbearable, so much like that time, so long ago when he wishes he had died.

The world would have been a better place no doubt.

Obito doesn’t know how long it takes for him to be able to sit much less stand or walk. By then he’s became numb to the pain. The familiar sensation almost makes him puke again. He would cry but somehow he doesn’t feel like he even deserves that much, being the culprit of everything. What’s left of his pants is ragged and harsh against tender skin, he ignores it with the ease born out of years of practice and stalks away, limping, hoping –in vain he knows- that this is the afterlife and peace is there, in the distance, where the sun shines.

In all honesty he had expected to die, he had craved death after Madara’s confession, no, even before, when the look of dread and disbelief and betrayal in Kakashi’s face found his eyes. After seeing Rin die, death has been the only thing he has desired, he can’t even do that right. He remembers those he killed, they were the ones that should be here, not him who slaughtered them. But here he is, crawling, only God knows where and they, the ones basking in the light.

Obito guesses he doesn’t deserve peace or salvation. Life eternal by Rin’s side is too much of a reward.

 

The thought of visiting Kakashi comes days later, –that’s not entirely true, but he’s very well used to lies by now, especially to those he tells to himself and he’d rather not overthink _this_.-

Obito has to admit it’s strange to waltz into Konoha, undetected as always, and find Kakashi in front of the memorial stone, again as always, but still… he must be here for someone else, Obito thinks, someone who definitively isn’t him. Then he hears his name pronounced in whispers and he has to fists his hands… He blames the tears entirely on that nasty winter wind.

He runs, sobbing and about to choke, he doesn’t make a pretty picture right now but ugliness is just another of the crosses he bears and in this moment he can only worry about the pressure in his chest that’s constraining his lungs.

In the coming days, he watches from afar, feeling like a creepy stalker more than like a spy. He watches Kakashi’s every waking moment and many of his sleeping ones. Somehow, even form a distance, the shine of his silvery hair or the laziness that covers up his weariness, make him feel at home. He wonders if it’s really recognition what inspires such feelings or is just Kakashi’s strategy being so effective as to lull him to a sense of false safety.

It turns out to be the latter the quiet afternoon in which after looking away for just one second, he feels a cold blade on his throat. Obito looks up from under his hair that has grown long past his forehead. A cloth mask, much like Kakashi’s own, covers the lower part of his face and a stolen Jounin uniform, the rest of his scarred body.

Kakashi looks like a Hokage when he looks at him, all cold stares and imposing presence. It’s hard to reconcile this man with the scrawny little boy with too much talent and too sharp a word that he used to argue with, or the distressed, desperate, almost broken man he fought some months ago. Kakashi slides the knife over his throat, just a breath more of pressure would end him, and Obito wouldn’t try to stop him.

Obito raises his chin, exposing his throat further, making Kakashi adjust his grip again not to cut him. He doesn’t know what he expects, he doesn’t truly care now that they are face to face. Knowing that Kakashi is fine should be more than enough, but he can’t help but want more. Even if he no longer has a right for it. He doesn’t know what to say and is ready for a variety of reactions. He’s still not ready for this.

The blade drops but Obito is only barely aware of the sound it makes when hitting the ground, because he’s soon enveloped in Kakashi’s arms, mask ripped from his face, feeling warm kisses and cold tears all over his cheeks and lips. He’s not sure which one of them is crying, him, Kakashi, is all the same.

He wants to object, this warmth he feels inside, this tiny speckle of hope invading his heart surely is not meant for the likes of him, but as if sensing his hesitance, Kakashi embraces him tighter.

“We deserve this, we deserve this, we deserve _this_ ” Kakashi mutters franticly between harsh desperate kisses, his fingers digging deep into his flesh almost drawing blood.

Obito doesn’t say anything but if Kakashi keeps holding him like this, he might start to believe it.


End file.
